the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyrdak Darkspawn
male half-fiend/half-human vampire Sor 17 Str 24, Dex 18, Con --, Int 16, Wis 12, Cha 28; Saves: +10, +11, +13; CR: 21 HD: 17d12 (hp: 155); AC: 30 (+1 size, +7 natural, +4 Dex, +8 armor); Init.: +8 (+4 Imp. Init., +4 Dex); Spd: 30, Fly 50; Attacks: claws 1d4+7 (+15/+10/+15/+10), bite 1d4+7 (+15/+10), slam 1d4+7 (+15/+10), light flail 1d8+15 +1d6 fire +1d6 acid (+20/+15) Special Abilities: Summon familiar, Damage Reduction 15/+1, darkvision 60', darkness (3/day as 2nd lvl caster), fire resistance 20, acid resistance 20, electricity resistance 20, cold resistance 20, turn resistance +4 (turns as 21 HD undead), domination by gaze (as 12th lvl caster, 30' range), energy drain by slam attack (2 negative energy levels), blood drain by bite (1d4 permanent Con damage per round), gaseous form at will or at 0 hp, spider climb at will, polymorph self at will into a wolf, fast healing (5 hp per round if at 1+ hp), undead (immune to poison, sleep, stunning, paralysis, disease, death effects, necromantic effects, mind-influencing effects, critical hits, subdual damage, ability damage/drain, and energy drain). Weaknesses: Kept at bay by garlic, mirror, or strongly presented holy symbol; cannot walk or fly across running water; cannot enter private homes/building unless invited by owner/occupant; direct sunlight burns for 2d4 per round (no DR or fast healing while in sunlight). Feats: Improved Initiative, Alertness, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Lightning Reflexes, Combat Casting, Improved Unarmed Strike, Martial Weapon Proficiency (light flail), Craft Wondrous Item, Forge Ring, Maximize Spell, Craft Magic Arms and Armor Skills: Alchemy +18, Craft (weapons) +8, Concentration (uses Cha) +33, Spellcraft +13, Scry +23, Knowledge (arcana) +13, Jump +4, Intimidate +19, Bluff +17, Hide +12, Listen +11, Move Silently +12, Search +11, Sense Motive +14, Spot +11 Possessions: Pulverizer (acidic flaming light flail +5 that can only be picked up by evil creatures and sheds red light), bracers of armor +8, stoneblood ring (flesh to stone 1/day, 220 ft. range, Fort. DC: 25 to resist), crystal ball with true seeing, belt of giant strength +6, cloak of charisma +6, golembane scarab (any golem), 2 scrolls (stone to flesh), 2 scrolls (disintegrate, caster level 11, DC: 19), 300 pp, 1000 gp. Languages: Common, Elven, Infernal, Draconic Description: Born in the year 5370 to a human woman, Veleron bore the distinctive appearance and tainted soul of his fater, an evil demon who had taken on human form. His birth weakened his mother, and she died when he was four. His father abandoned the child in the wilderness to die. Veleron survived for four years in the wild, hunting for food and finding shelter in caves. It was during this time that he bagan to develop magical powers inherent in his demonic blood. He became a sorcerer. During his 8th year, young Veleron was slain by a vampire, only to rise again as one himself. His creator was shocked when the transformation into vampirism was affected by the child's demonic blood. Veleron sprouted bat-like wings and his eyes took on the color of fresh blood. The child's small horns became longer, and his already sharp teeth became more deadly. The combined magic of demonic blood and vampirism strengthened him. Several years later, Veleron was freed from his master when they were both trapped outside during a sunrise. Unlike most vampires, he does not have to return to a coffin during the day, needing only shelter from the burning sun. In 5389, Veleron discovered a way to create a permanent magical dome of darkness, which he used to cover the land of Dracostia. When none could stand against him, he crowned himself ruler of the Kingdom of Night. Behavior/Tactics: Alignment - Neutral Evil. Veleron is cruel and enjoys displaying his power over others. He trusts no one and prepares elaborate traps for his foes before making sure they cannot threaten him again. He is fond of personally draining the life from his enemies or turning them into stone and smashing them to pieces. He always desires more power and will take what he can from those that enter his kingdom. Spells per Day: 6/8/8/8/8/8/7/7/5 DC Modifier: +9 Spells Known: 9/5/5/4/4/4/3/3/2 0. ray of frost, daze, detect magic, read magic, mage hand, resistance, ghost sound, disrupt undead, flare 1. cause fear, obscuring mist, magic missile, mage armor, burning hands 2. arcane lock, detect thoughts, see invisibility, invisibility, bull's strength 3. dispel magic, fireball, vampiric touch, haste 4. scrying, stoneskin, remove curse, confusion 5. teleport, wall of force, nightmare, shadow evocation 6. shades shadow conjuration, analyze dweomer, flesh to stone 7. limited wish, spell turning, summon monster VII 8. horrid wilting, summon monster VIII Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Sorcerers